Not Broken Yet (Book 1 of The All Or Nothing Trilogy)
by TheImmortalQueen13
Summary: When Anastasia 'Anne' Frost gets signed as the newest WWE Diva and member of The Shield, her and Roman Reigns don't see eye to eye, but when they do see past their differences and get closer, one of the bullies from her past, Damon Morgan, will not stop at any cost to ruin Anne's reputation. Will it break or will it survive?
1. Chapter 1

I parked my rental car in the parking lot outside of the arena, tonight's the beginning of my career as a Diva and I couldn't be more excited and I've been working very hard to get to this point and I was thrilled after I signed my contract with Vince. I took a deep breath, because I felt nervous because I didn't know if I'm gonna leave a first impression. I sighed again and I just realize, it's now or never and I had to choose now.

"Don't be a coward, Anastasia." I told myself. "I'm sure they'll like you."

I then got out of the car and I headed to get my bag out of the trunk, which held my wrestling gear and I slowly made my walk inside. It seemed rather quiet, but the crew were keeping themselves busy, I then put my earphones in and I started listening to some music to take my mind off of being the new girl and being nervous. Lana Del Rey's voice kept me calm as I headed for the direction of the Divas' locker room. I then found what I was looking for and I headed inside. As I did, I almost ran into a blonde girl. I pulled my earphones out.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there!" I said. The girl chuckled and smiled at me.

"That's alright. Happens all the time here." She told me. "I'm Nattie. You must be the new girl, right?"

"I am." I replied, extending a hand for her to shake. "I'm Anastasia, but I go by Anne."

"Good to meet you." I followed her inside and I put my stuff down and I followed her as she took me on a tour of the whole backstage area and I got a chance to meet Brie and Nikki Bella and Cameron and Naomi, AJ Lee, and then it came time for her match and she asked me to be in her corner and I gladly came along, she had a match against AJ, but I knew that it was all storyline. Nothing personal, unless you make it that way. Nattie got the win and we went backstage. And as I hung out, I got approached by the creative team's director.

"Hey, Anastasia. Welcome! So, I'm glad that you're settling in well. I'm Mark." I shook his hand. "And we've got something to tell you."

"What's that?" I raised a brow. He grinned and I still kept my brow raised.

"We're putting you in your first storyline. With The Shield."

I froze after that. The Shield? The Shield?! The Shield is one of the most destructive forces in all of the WWE right now, why would they want me to join them? I started to bite my lip.

"Are you serious?" I said. He nodded and then he walked away and I gritted my teeth for a moment before I gulped nervously. And my hands moved to my temples. Calm down, Anne. What's the worst that could happen? I thought. Look at it this way, if I join The Shield, that'll make me one of the most popular Divas in the division, which is great and I need that push. I had to do it. I then smiled and I headed back to the locker room to grab my stuff and before I did, I had to meet with Sandra, the seamstress who makes all the outfits for the Divas and Superstars. I sat next to her.

"Hi, Anne! It's nice to meet you, honey! Welcome!" Sandra told me, making me smile bigger.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied. "So, I'm supposed to talk to you about my outfits, I guess I'm joining The Shield soon."

"Oh, great! Good for you." She said.

"So, about The Shield," I asked. "Are those boys really like the way they are on-screen?"

"No! Those boys wouldn't hurt a fly! Seth, Roman and Dean are the best and the sweetest boys! You'll fit in with them!"

I breathed a huge sigh of relief and that made me feel better about the boys. I didn't have to worry about them being that way.

"So, for some ideas as to what you'll wear," She began. "The boys all wear black and they wear vests."

"I want to wear a black vest, but it unzips and then my wrestling gear is underneath it." I said. "And black leggings, not pants."

"We can do that." I smiled and then she told me that she would let me know when it's done. I then grabbed my stuff, and headed to the hotel for the night. As I got settled in to sleep that night, I knew that I had nothing to be worried about, but I couldn't help my nerves, I didn't know if it was the fact that I was new or the fact that I was thrown into a storyline so quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day was SmackDown and was also the day that I'm meeting The Shield. I rubbed my hands together, a nervous tendency of mine, because I didn't know if they would like me or not. I took a breath and I waited. I was wearing a Harley Quinn tanktop and a pair of black Tripp skinny jeans and I had my hair in a ponytail. I then seen them walking in and I bit my black nail polish.

"You okay, Anne?" I turned and I saw Brie and Nikki and I shrugged and I turned to them.

"I'm meeting The Shield today." I said. "I'm just worried that I might make the wrong impression."

"Don't be nervous," Nikki put a hand on my shoulder. "They're really great guys. Trust me."

I nodded as I watched them leave and I saw all three of them together, talking about a new member and little did they know, I was right across from them. I took another breath and I then paced back and forth before I decided to gather my courage and go introduce myself to Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Seth, Dean and Roman stood there as I approached them.

"So, you must be our new member?" Seth Rollins told me and I nodded, nervously. He chuckled and he extended his hand to me for me to shake. "Relax. I'm Seth Rollins, that's Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns."

"Nice to meet you guys," I said. "I'm Anne Frost or Frost."

"I love that Harley Quinn shirt, by the way." Dean told me and I smiled.

"Thanks." I replied.

I shook hands with Dean as well and Roman, well, he looked kinda annoyed with the fact that I was now a part of The Shield. I didn't wanna point it out so I took off after a while and before I did, I could hear Roman speaking to Dean and Seth.

"A girl is joining us? Really?" Roman said and I could sense that he was starting to get mad. "I thought we could handle all of this ourselves."

"Just go with it," Dean said. "She might actually be a good thing for us. Having a Diva join us'll be a huge thing and a huge statement."

"I agree," Seth pointed out. "You never know, she could have great potential." Roman then smacked Seth upside the head and Dean laughed.

I then headed to get ready for my match tonight, I was facing Alicia Fox and I turned on some Motionless In White and I began to stretch out and warm up and get into my zone.

"Is that Motionless In White?" A voice made me jump and I saw that it was Seth, he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Jesus, Seth. That scared the shit outta me!" I said, chuckling. "And yes, it's Motionless In White."

"Awesome. Nice to know that I'm not the only one who listens to bands like them." Seth told me. "I also know that you heard what Roman said to Dean, didn't you?"

I nodded and I got back up onto my feet.

"Don't listen to Roman, Anne." Seth put his hand on my shoulder. "He's just grumpy because he wasn't expecting a Diva to be joining us. We've always been a packaged deal."

"I understand." I replied. "Joining you guys was a big surprise for me as well."

"But, we're happy to have you join us." Seth said, with a smile. "Don't ever think that we don't accept you, because it's not true. We do accept you."

"Thank you." Seth gave me a hug and I pulled away from him.

"Roman's really a nice guy," Seth told me. "He's just going through a lot of shit right now, but, he'll warm up to you. It's just gonna be a little while before he does."

I nodded again before I went to change into my ring gear, I wore my dragonfly necklace that was given to me from my mom as a gift and I wear it as my good luck charm, I wore my black leather vest with studs, spikes and chains, a black bikini top, black leather leggings, my combat boots and I had my hair done in a ponytail. I took a breath and played with my dragonfly pendant on my necklace because I was nervous. I then met up with Seth, Dean and Roman (Who was still giving me a glare, which felt awkward).

"I know this is your first time being out in front of a crowd and competing," Dean said. "But, don't be nervous. We've got your back."

"Frost, five minutes." I shook my head and I followed Seth, Roman and Dean out to the aisle so we could walk through the crowd to the ring. The Shield's theme began to play and all of us headed out through the curtain.

"And from Des Moines, Iowa, being accompanied by The Shield, Frost!" I smiled as we headed through the crowd and hopped over the barricade to the ring and I went to unzip my vest and I put it on the turnbuckle. I stood in the ring with Alicia and I just stared her down, and then the bell rang, giving me the cue that the match had began. It was a basic one sided beatdown by me, Alicia got a few hits in, sure, and had slammed me a couple of times.

She went for the cover and I kicked out at two, she went for a DDT and I countered it with my finisher known as Avalanche, which is a straight jacket double knee backbreaker and I got the win.

We all headed backstage and I just went to shower and clean the sweat off my body and I changed into something simple, a Red Vs Blue top with a quote from Church and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Great job out there, newbie." I looked up and I saw that it was Dean &amp; Seth.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. I saw that during the match, Roman had an impressed look in his eye, but he was still very serious and skeptical, while Dean &amp; Seth cheered for me. What do I have to do to get him to crack and like me? I thought.

"But it still wasn't good enough," Roman snapped. "You never should've joined us."

Ouch. That stung a little bit and Seth smacked Roman upside the head, making me laugh.

"Don't listen to him," Dean said. "Roman's being an asshole."

"And since when are you on her side, brother?" Roman said.

"Since now," Dean replied. "I don't know why you're acting this way, but you need to straighten yourself up. We can't have you turning on us because of Anne."

"Allright, allright." Roman muttered, under his breath.

"Besides, we need to focus on The Wyatt Family," Seth began. I listened as Seth filled me in on The Shield's recent feud with The Wyatt Family and their match was set to happen at Elimination Chamber. We then headed to the hotel that we were staying in for the night and as I had packed my stuff into the car to ride with them, Seth had helped as well.

"So, besides Motionless In White," Seth asked. "What other bands do you listen to?"

"I'm a big fan of Arch Enemy," I said. "I'm actually friends with their new singer, Alissa White-Gluz."

"Really?" Seth said and I nodded as I got my last bag in the car and he closed the trunk. I nodded. It was actually a funny story, how I met Alissa. I had helped them when their tour bus was broken down on the road as they were heading to play a show and Alissa invited me and my then boyfriend at the time to see them play and we just became really good friends after that.

"Yeah. Alissa's a really good friend of mine," I said.

"How'd you two meet?" Seth asked.

"That's actually a funny story." I told him. "Alissa and I met when I helped Arch Enemy get their tour bus fixed, they were heading to play a show and their bus broke down, after that, Alissa invited me to their show that night and we became friends ever since."

"That's awesome," Seth replied.

"Yeah, Alissa's practically my best friend." I crossed my arms and Seth smiled. I zipped up my Arch Enemy hoodie and we waited for Dean and Roman and when they got into the car, we took off.

"You might wanna put your headphones in," Seth told Dean and Roman, who were sitting in the backseat. They nodded and did so. I just plugged my IPhone into the stereo and I put Arch Enemy's 'War Eternal' album on as we headed for the hotel to stay for the night. As soon as we arrived, Seth was loving the sound of Arch Enemy.

"You have to send War Eternal to me," Seth said. "This would be great workout music."

"Sure." I chuckled and we got out of the car. As soon as we checked in, I ended up getting the room across from Seth, Dean and Roman, so I just showered and decided to give Alissa a call on Skype. Alissa answered a few moments later with a wave and a smile.

"Hey, Frosty!" Alissa said and I rolled my eyes. She loves to say that to get on my nerves.

"Hey, girly." I said.

"What's up with you?" Alissa asked.

"Well, I got signed with WWE and I got thrown into my first storyline," I told her.

"Really? With who?"

"The Shield." I replied and Alissa's jaw dropped and I nodded at her.

"Are you talking about those three guys that come out dressed in black?" Alissa replied.

"Yes, them." I explained.

"Wow. That's awesome, babe." Alissa told me. "So, how are The Shield dealing with a girl like you being apart of their unit?"

"Seth and Dean have accepted me so far," I said. "Except for Roman Reigns."

"Why? Does he not like you or something?" Alissa asked and I took a breath and it came out in a long sigh. Alissa's eyes softened at me, understanding me completely.

"He's just very skeptical of me," I crossed my arms. "He doesn't think that I'm good enough to be in their ranks and I only just started working with them."

"Anne," Alissa said. "Listen. Don't let some jerk like Roman get to you. You're talented and you're an incredible wrestler. Roman will see that one day and he'll be completely mind blown and he'll realize what he did was a mistake."

"Is that what you tell yourself to people who are skeptical of you being Arch Enemy's new singer?" I asked.

"Something like that." Alissa and I laughed and I just smiled at her. "But just know, if Roman is being a jerk to you around me and Doyle, Doyle won't hesitate to set him straight."

Doyle Wolfgang Von Frankenstein, Alissa's boyfriend and former guitarist of The Misfits is not only one of most the badass looking people and musicians, but he's a genuine teddy bear under all of the makeup and he's such a sweetheart to Alissa and they're so perfect for each other.

"I know," I said. "Thank you both for being there."

"You're welcome," Alissa said. "Anytime."

"How's tour?" I asked.

"Good. Tiring, busy, but good. Missing Doyle though." Alissa said and I 'aww'ed at her because it was cute.

"Well. You'll be home again and see him." I said. "Anyways. I gotta get some sleep because I have a flight to catch."

"Okay, Frosty. Stay safe. We love you." Alissa told me.

"Love you, Alissa." I chuckled before I ended the call and I went back to sleep, confident that tomorrow was going to be a good day and to not let Roman bother me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as we got off our flight for tonight's Raw, Roman, Seth, Dean and I went to our hotel to check in and get settled before we headed to our signing and my first signing with The Shield at the arena. The crowd was lined up to see us, I was dressed in an Arch Enemy 'War Eternal' tour hoodie and a Walking Dead tanktop that has Daryl on it and black jeans and my combat boots and I was sitting next to Roman, which still felt weird to say the least. All four of us greeted the crowd, signed and took pics and then there was one girl who approached me. She was dressed head to toe in black and she had dark purple hair and blue eyes. She looked about maybe sixteen or seventeen.

"Hello, darling." I said. "What's your name?"

"Helena," The girl replied and she looked extremely nervous and I nodded my head with a smile.

"Helena, huh? Like the My Chemical Romance song?" I asked and her jaw dropped.

"You listen to My Chemical Romance?" She asked.

"Course. They're one of my favorite bands," I told her. "But I know that's not why you're here to see me, is it?"

"No," Helena said. "I just wanted to thank you for everything that you've done for me. I've been following you since Ring of Honor and you gave me the strength to keep fighting for my dreams. I've been bullied in school because of the way I dress and the way I look and I got depressed and began self-harming and almost thought of committing suicide. But you, your matches kept me going. I was really struggling and I am just so grateful that you exist. I wouldn't be alive without you. You're my idol."

Tears filled my eyes as she told her story and I just took her hand and I gave it a squeeze softly.

"Well, I am so proud of you for fighting for so long," I told her. "I used to be in your place when I was your age. I was picked on for the way I dressed and for the music I listened to. But, just know that it gets better. It's only temporary, dear. Don't let them take away your fire. Stay strong and don't let them get to you. Trust me. I started wrestling because I wanted to prove others wrong and look where I am today. You will make it. And I thank you for all of your support all these years."

She smiled and I just leaned over to give her a hug. This poor girl, I couldn't even imagine what this girl went through on a day to day basis, but it touched my heart to hear all the things she said to me and the fact that I was able to help her get through those demons, makes me so happy to be who I am. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out something that shined in the sun. Her blade.

"I wanted to give you my last razor," Helena told me. "To show that I am getting better."

"Thank you." I said, slipping the blade into my pocket of my hoodie. "I'll hold onto this. I promise. And I'm so proud of you for giving this up and moving on from it."

Helena also had asked me to draw a butterfly for her, for the butterfly project and I did so and she called it 'Frost' and I smiled and then the last thing she wanted is for me to write something for her to get tattooed when she gets older.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything at all," Helena replied. It took me a minute before I came up with what to write for her. I just wrote 'Stay strong and don't let them take away your fire, because your fire burns deep within you and it will never fade away.' and signed it. She left finally and I smiled because she left me touched.

"Frost," I heard Roman's voice and I looked at him. This isn't good. I thought, mentally bracing myself in case he snaps at me again.

"Yes, Roman?" I said.

"That was a good thing you just did," Roman told me and I was shocked, my eyes widening. Roman actually was impressed with what I just did? Wow. That's shocking. I thought.

"Oh. Um, thanks." I replied and Roman smiled at me as we finished the signing.

"Definitely," Seth agreed. "That was really sweet of you to do."

Dean nodded and agreed as well and I smiled at them.

"Thanks," I said.

We headed inside the arena and I had my hand in my pocket the whole time, twisting the blade over and over again. I then decided to get some string and make a necklace with the blade as the pendant for me to wear. As I put the string through the blade and tied it around my neck, I sighed and zipped up my suitcase and decided to warm up before the show. And to do that, I put my earphones in and blasted Arch Enemy's 'Khaos Legions' record while I did my stretches and all the poses I learned while taking hot yoga with Alissa &amp; Doyle. After I warmed up and felt mediated and ready for the match later tonight, I just hung out and I checked my phone and I saw that it was blown up with text messages from my ex-boyfriend, Adam, trying to get a hold of me and I rolled my eyes and I turned my phone off. I swear, since we broke up, he's been such a creep and Doyle's told him off numerous times and he won't leave me alone. As soon as I looked up, I seen Roman standing across from me and it made me jump and he laughed softly and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Jesus Christ," I said. "Don't do that."

"Maybe I should," Roman told me. "Because that was pretty damn funny."

I scoffed and crossed my arms as I leaned against the wall across from him.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. "You gonna be grumpy at me? Because I'm not in the mood for it."

"Easy, Frost." Roman said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I just wanna talk to you."

"About what?" I retorted. "About how you don't want me in The Shield? Newsflash. I'm here, whether you like it or not, so deal with it."

I then left, because I didn't wanna hear it anymore, and I wasn't in the mood and I had a match I needed to focus on. I wasn't gonna put up with anyone's shit tonight. Especially Roman's.


	4. Chapter 4

I paced back and forth while warming up for my match tonight, I wore a black top that has studs on it and my black vest and my black leather leggings and my boots. I had my hair up in a ponytail and I wore black eyeshadow and eyeliner on my eyes and my lips were plain pink. I stretched out and did some pushups as well and I was super excited because I was finally gonna be able to come out to my own music and the song I chose was 'This Is Gonna Hurt' by Sixx:AM. Sixx:AM's one of my favorite bands and Nikki Sixx is one of my idols. I thought it was great because it's not only one of my favorite songs but it's a personal tribute to Nikki Sixx.

"Hey, Frost." I looked up and I saw Seth and Dean standing there and I smiled. I had also taken some time to work with Seth and Dean and improve my skills in the ring and to also have their styles brush off on me.

"Hey," I said.

"We wanted to wish you luck tonight," Dean said. "So, good luck."

I chuckled and I nodded as I gave them hugs, such sweet boys, Dean and Seth.

"Thank you, boys." I told them. I then got the five minute warning and I went out to the section of the arena where I could walk through the crowd and I had a match with Summer Rae and I took a breath before I got ready to walk through the curtain as my music began to play.

_Feels like your life is over _

_Feels like all hope is gone _

_You kiss it all away _

_Maybe maybe _

_This is a second coming _

_This is a call to arms _

_Your finest hour won't be wasted wasted _

_Hey hey hell is what you make make _

_Rise against your fate fate _

_Nothing's gonna keep you down _

_Even if it's killing you _

_Because you know the truth _

_Listen up listen up _

_There's a devil in the church _

_Got a bullet in the chamber _

_And this is gonna hurt _

_Let it out let it out _

_You can scream and you can shout _

_Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry _

_Everybody's getting numb _

_Everybody's on the run _

_Listen up listen up _

_There's a devil in the church _

_Got a bullet in the chamber _

_And this is gonna hurt _

I walked through the curtain and down the aisle through the crowd and I just had this smirk on my face as I headed down to the ring. I then did the jump and roll over the barrier, like Seth had taught me to do. Summer Rae raised a brow and then rolled her eyes.

"And from Des Moines, Iowa, Frost!" I then got into the ring and I attacked Summer Rae and she didn't even expect it and that's what I wanted. I wanted to attack them when they weren't expecting it. The bell rung and I kept hitting her and she kicked me off of her and I got back up onto my feet and I made a gesture for her to come and bring it. She did, throwing me to the mat. She went for another slam and I countered it, pushing her away before I hit her with On Thin Ice, a bicycle kick to the face and I pinned her, getting the victory.

Not even a moment later, the lights went out and I froze. What's going on? I thought and the lights went back on and I shrugged, thinking it was a blackout and I then felt a presence behind me.

"Hello," I heard a whisper and I looked over my shoulder and saw Bray Wyatt and I screamed as I fell down to the floor and moved to one of the turnbuckles and I heard him laughing. I then heard The Shield's theme play and I saw Seth, Dean and Roman come through the crowd and they jumped over the barrier and Seth and Dean surrounded Bray and Roman went inside the ring and he stood in front of me and he stared Bray down and Bray laughed his creepy laugh and he backed off and headed back up the ramp.

"Not this time, Roman Reigns!" I heard Bray say as he walked away. "Wait til Elimination Chamber!"

I cringed and Roman turned to me and he extended his hand out to me. I hesitated and looked up at him and he sighed before making the same gesture and I just took his hand and he helped me up onto my feet.

"You okay?" Roman said. I nodded my head at him. Seth and Dean came inside the ring then and stood beside us.

"Such a creepy bastard," Dean said.

"Definitely," Seth agreed. "At least Anne's okay."

I nodded at them both and I felt strange about what had happened, how Roman was the one who stepped up and stood in front of me and stared Bray down. I was going to definitely talk to Roman about this. We headed backstage and I just took a breath before I approached Roman.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. Roman nodded and we went somewhere to talk. I just sat and crossed my arms at him.

"What was that?" I said.

"What was what?" Roman replied and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You being the one that stood up against Bray and Bray backed down," I told him. "Why did you do that?"

Roman sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair before he looked up at me and our eyes met. I couldn't see anger in Roman's eyes, I saw something else. Something else that shocked me completely- love.

"Because," Roman said. "I was looking out for you."

"You were?" A gasp came out as those words came out. Roman nodded at me and I just couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was in disbelief.

"Yes. I was." Roman told me. "Look, I know that I've been harsh on you, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger out on you and I wanna make things right between you and I."

"And how would you do that?" I questioned him with a raise of my brow.

"I'll figure that out." Roman said, with a smile and that smile, I couldn't resist it's charms. I also couldn't help but smile back at him as well.

"Well," I told him. "Maybe you can make it up to me later." I winked at him and he chuckled and I took off for the Diva's locker room to change to what I was wearing and I couldn't help but smile because of Roman. There was something about this new side of him that I'm beginning to see in him. And I'm liking it.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up early the following morning so I could catch my flight for the SmackDown tapings and the thing that woke me up was my phone ringing and I groaned before I reached over to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Dragonfly." It was my mom, and I sat up in bed, wondering why she had called so early this morning.

"Hey, Mom." I replied. "What's going on?"

She took a breath and I gulped softly, this isn't good. I thought. It has to be about my sister, Aubrey. Aubrey was diagnosed with cancer, she was diagnosed before I started wrestling and it has had episodes where it disappears and reappears.

"Aubrey's sick," My mom told me. "The cancer's starting to come back."

I gulped softly and took another breath and I tried to contain my sobs because I was not only scared for her, but I was worried about how long this episode is gonna last.

"Will you keep me updated if anything else happens to her?" I said. "I don't wanna lose her, Mom."

"I will and let's hope not." She replied. "I love you. Be safe, Dragonfly."

"Love you too, Mom." I hung up the phone and I decided to get a quick run in to take my mind off of the phone call and I changed into Doyle's new shirt, and my Arch Enemy hoodie and my black leggings and a pair of Converse after I finished packing and I just headed out and while I was doing so, I saw Roman come out of his room and he greeted me with a smile.

"Hey," He said. "Surprising to see you up so early."

I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled at me and we headed to the lobby together and I crossed my arms and sighed softly. Hearing the news about my sister made me nervous and worried. Roman could sense that something wasn't quite right here.

"What's up?" Roman said, knocking me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Frost." Roman's voice had gotten serious and intense and I took another breath. Should I or shouldn't I? That is the question. I thought as I mentally gritted my teeth.

"Allright. Fine." I told him. "I just got the call that my sister is sick and I'm worried about her."

Immediately, Roman's eyes softened and he understood completely. Tears came up into my eyes and I blinked them away.

"I'm sorry for throwing that on you," I told him and Roman shook his head, bringing me into a hug and his warmth, it comforted me in that moment.

"Don't be sorry." Roman murmured. "I'd be terrified if something happened to my family. It's completely understandable."

I was relieved that he understood and I just nodded before letting go of him.

"At least you understand." I said. Roman nodded and I smiled at him.

"Course," He told me. "Let me see your phone for a sec."

I nodded and I handed it over and he added his number into my contacts before handing it over to me.

"If you ever need to talk," Roman replied. "I'm here. Always. Allright?"

"Yeah." I said. "I appreciate it."

"Anytime, baby doll." He said, before he left for the gym. I smiled and I just continued on my run. After my run, we all got onto our flights and headed to the arena for SmackDown to be taped tonight. As we arrived at the arena, I just set my stuff down in the Diva's Locker Room and I hung out and decided to call Alissa on Skype and tell her the news about Aubrey. After I did that, I just paced back and forth, praying to God or whomever was upstairs to keep an eye on my little sister. I began to cry because of the worry, it was overwhelming me.

"Are you okay, Frost?" I looked up and jumped and saw AJ Lee standing beside me and I shook my head and took a breath before explaining everything to her about Aubrey and how her cancer is coming back and she gasped softly.

"I'm so scared of losing her," I sniffled softly. "I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Anne." AJ gave me a hug. "I can't even imagine what you're dealing with right now. But, I'm here for you. All of the girls are. Just talk to us."

"Thanks, girlie." I said and AJ nodded and I took a breath before I went to get ready for the show. I changed into my black leather vest, my black leather top with studs on it, and my leggings and black leather combat boots. Tonight, Seth was facing Bray Wyatt and Dean and Roman and I were gonna be in his corner. As I was preparing myself for this match, AJ went to catering for me and brought me my favorite Arizona Tea, which was really nice of her.

When it came time for Seth, Dean and Roman and I to head down the ring for Seth's match, I couldn't pay attention because I was thinking about Aubrey. I was worried sick and when I went back to check my phone, I got a text from my mom.

_Aubrey and I are back from the doctor's, they did some tests on her, we won't know what the results are until then. I'm praying that the cancer isn't back. _

I took a breath and replied to her before I changed into a Doctor Who tanktop that has the Tardis and 'Waiting for a madman in a box' on it and a pair of jeans and my boots. I walked out of the locker room and I saw Roman, Seth and Dean. Roman was talking to them before he saw me and he gave me a smile. I forced myself to smile back at him, even though my emotions were telling me otherwise. Roman then walked over to me.

"How's your sister doing?" Roman asked and I sighed and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm not sure," I said. "I won't know until I get the test results back."

Roman nodded and I looked down, sighing softly again and I then felt his fingers lift my chin up so I could look into his eyes once more.

"Look, Frost." Roman spoke softly. "I know that this is a very shitty situation right now with your sister. But, Seth, Dean, and I, we've got your back."

"I know you do," I said. "I couldn't be thankful for you."

"Listen," Roman said. "If you want, you can come hang out with me later tonight. It'll take your mind off of this."

"That sounds like a great idea," I told him, smiling and he smiled back at me, something about that smile made me feel warm inside, no matter what I was feeling.

"Cool. I'll see you later tonight." Roman told me and I nodded before we walked back to Seth and Dean.

After the show was over, Seth, Roman and Dean and I checked in to our rooms, I just headed up to mine so I could put my stuff away and I went with Roman to his room and I heard Seth and Dean in the room next to us. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Make yourself at home," Roman said as he went into the bathroom and I sighed, putting my overnight bag down and I just sat on the couch, crossing my gazelle legs. I checked my phone to see if my mom replied back to me and she didn't. Huh. Strange. I thought. I set my phone down and plugged it in to charge. Roman came out then, he was wearing a black tanktop and a pair of sweats, his long hair was up in a bun. He looked perfect in my eyes.

We then just settled down together and just watched movies and we talked, which was kinda nice because I needed to take my mind off Aubrey, which is what Roman had planned. Until we watched My Sister's Keeper. Watching the younger girl, Anna, battling cancer, made me think of Aubrey and it hit home for me and a tear fell down my face. Roman, who was laying next to me, he noticed something wasn't right. He paused it and lifted my chin up so my eyes met his.

"You okay?" Roman's voice was soft and I shook my head.

"Not really." I said, sniffling and a look of worry came across his features.

"What's wrong, baby doll?" Roman asked, and I took a breath softly.

"Listen. I told you that my sister is sick," I told him. "I didn't tell you the whole truth. You see, my younger sister, Aubrey, she has cancer. She's been fighting cancer since was thirteen and she's sixteen now."

His eyes widened in shock and I sobbed softly and Roman just took me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"Baby Doll," Roman murmured as I cried into his chest, he just moved his fingers through my hair. "Frost. It's okay. Everything's okay."

I nod and I just sniffled against him and his hand moved down my back, to comfort me and for some reason, I wasn't sure what I was feeling, but I did feel something for this boy. I couldn't put my finger on it. After a few minutes of just laying there with him, I calmed down. Something about his presence made me feel safe and that I could confide in him and not regret it.

"Roman?" I said. He then looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

I then moved slightly and I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"For being here," I told him. "Thank you for taking me away from all of this even if it was for one night. I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Frost." Roman replied. "I hate to see someone like you have to deal with all of that shit that you're dealing with now. You're more than welcome to stay the night."

"Thanks." I murmured, smiling brightly at him. And I did stay the night, even though Roman and I debated on whether he and I should crash, I chose the couch and he took the bed, I did have a really good night and it felt nice to just have someone there to lean on, even when it gets rough.

(Song: 'Sure Feels Right' by Sixx:AM. A/N: Sorry if this chapter's a little filtery!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I wasn't too happy with the last one, but I will make up for it in this one! Also, try and guess the Supernatural reference by the end of this chapter and I'll give you a hint, it's from the episode called 'The French Mistake'! ML, ~Tigerstar)

I woke up to my phone blaring the American Horror Story theme song as my alarm set for 6am and I groaned, grabbing it and turning it off. Roman was still asleep, which shocked me because whenever I'd bunk with someone while I was back in Ring of Honor, they'd wake up automatically. I got up and I changed into an American Horror Story tanktop that says, 'Normal People Scare Me' and a pair of shorts and my black leather Doc Marten boots. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and decided to wake Roman up. I walked over to the bed and sat beside it.

"Roman," I said and I heard a groan and he shifted. I rolled my eyes. "Roman."

This isn't working. I then sighed and decided to take it one step further. I called him by his full name and he still wouldn't budge. So, I decided to grab Seth and Dean, who were waiting outside for us and they were surprised to see that I had spent the night with Roman.

"Did you guys hook up last night?" Seth asked and I smacked him upside the head, making Dean laugh.

"No. Nothing happened between us," I grumbled. "All we did was hang out last night."

"Sure you did, darling." Dean snorted. "Either that or he must really like you. Which is surprising as all hell."

I scoffed playfully.

"Can you guys at least help me get him up?" I said. Seth and Dean nodded and we we walked inside his room and then Seth grabbed a pillow and chucked it straight at Roman's head.

"Dude! Get up!" Dean said and Roman got up and he growled softly and I laughed.

"Seriously?" Roman retorted. "You really had to do that?"

"Yes, really." Seth said. "Now get your ass up."

Roman growled again and I chuckled before he got up and we walked outside and waited for him to get ready. We then headed to the airport after everything was packed and got onto our flights. After we arrived for the weekend and Raw, we settled down at our hotel and I just settled down in my room and watched Sons of Anarchy on my tablet. We did a couple of house shows over the next couple of days and for Raw, we had to do a segment for the show about The Wyatt Family. I was dressed in my vegan leather top and vest and my leggings and combat boots. Roman, Seth, Dean and I (I was the one behind the camcorder that they used for these segments).

"Listen to The Wyatt Family, boys, listen to them." Dean said. "Making outrageous claims sounds stupid to me, with their stupid ugly beards and their stupid camel mask, trying to scare somebody.."

That caught Roman's attention.

"Whoa. Whoa. Camel mask? It's a llama mask, bro." Roman said.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Seth butted in and I had to keep myself from laughing behind the camera.

"It's a camel," Dean told him.

"I just went to the zoo, it's a llama." Roman replied.

"Hey! It's a lamb, gentlemen." Seth said and I just couldn't hold it in any longer, I had to chime in as Roman and Dean kept mouthing 'Llama' and 'Camel' to each other.

"It's a sheep, dumbass." I said, making Seth, Dean and Roman look at me.

"I told them." Seth told me and Dean had a 'really' look on his face and Roman glared at Seth.

"That hurt, Frost." Roman said and I rolled my eyes at him as Seth began to speak once more.

"And that's beside the point," Seth continued. "The point is that The Wyatt Family didn't lay the foundation at NXT. They refer to me as 'The Architect' for a reason. I was the first ever NXT champion and we, we lay the foundation down for the future of this business and how did we do that? By taking out The Undertaker-" I cringed at hearing that. "The Rock, John Cena, Sheamus, every person that got in our way. And over the last year, we have become leaders of the next generation. Believe that."

After Raw, we headed back to the hotel and Seth, Dean and Roman decided to hang out with me and my room and we watched Supernatural, and the episode that was on was 'The French Mistake' and Sam and Dean were inside 'Jared Padalecki's house and Dean (Winchester) walked up to the window after he heard the alpaca making noises.

"Dude, you have a camel in your backyard," Dean said.

"It's an alpaca, dumbass." Genevieve, also known as Ruby appeared from upstairs. Roman and Seth looked at me and Dean raised a brow.

"Is that where you got that from?" Roman asked.

"Yahtzee," I said and Seth chuckled and Roman did as well. "Why is it that every person named Dean has a thing for camels?"

Ambrose glared at me and I rolled my eyes as Seth and Roman laughed.

"I'm surprised Sam didn't say it was a llama," Seth said and Roman smacked him upside the head and I chuckled.

"I'm surprised too," I said. Roman glared at me.

"That was completely unnecessary, by the way." Seth muttered. I laughed then and Roman rolled his eyes at Seth.

I swear, these three boys are gonna kill me one of these days. I swear of it. I thought. But, I'm beginning to like being here and being apart of this group.


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry it took me so long to update! I was busy! I went to see my friend and watch WrestleMania at her house, and then I spent Easter with my family and my internet's been out and now I can finally sit down and continue! Thank you so much for your patience! I truly appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy! ML! ~Tigerstar 'The Immortal Queen' Massacre~)

Tonight's Elimination Chamber and the night where The Shield have their match with The Wyatt Family. I arrived at the arena, dressed in an Arch Enemy 'Time Is Black' shirt and my jeans and boots. As I was putting my stuff down, my phone kept going off and I shrugged, thinking it was fans because I had tweeted earlier about me arriving and about how The Shield was going to dominate The Wyatt Family tonight. I kept hearing it go off and I then decided to check on it and I saw that there were messages. Very disturbing messages. I gasped and I saw who they were from. One of the bullies from when I was in school, Damon Morgan. Damon was the worst of all the bullies I dealt with back then, it was so bad that he started stalking me when I was in Ring Of Honor, until I signed with WWE and then lost track of me. I started to panic, because he finally found me and was probably going to come after me. I started pacing, trying to figure out a way to get this to stop. As I was doing this, Roman, Seth and Dean came in. I sat back down and buried my face in my hands. This is not good. Not good at all. I thought.

I went to get my mask fitted one last time for the match tonight, Roman, Seth, and Dean had a mask that has the jaw of a skull on it and mine, mine was a gas mask with The Shield logo on the filters, in tribute to my trainer, Jessicka Havok. When I walked over to Seth, Dean and Roman and they freaked out, Seth spat out the drink that he was sipping on and Dean's jaw hit the floor and Roman raised a brow. I laughed, it was muffled in the mask, as I took it off.

"What?" I said, in amusement. "Too scary for the big, bad hounds?"

Dean's jaw was still on the floor and Roman smacked him upside the head.

"Where did you come up with that?" Dean asked.

"Do any of you know who Jessicka Havok is?" I said. It took Roman, Seth, and Dean a moment to realize who I was talking about before they nod at me. "Jessicka Havok used to train me before I got signed to Ring of Honor and before I came here."

"Oh, that's right. I remember watching her," Seth said. "She would always come out wearing a gas mask."

"Exactly," I said. "And I figured that since we were getting masks, that mine would be a gas mask as a tribute to Havok and a thank you for being my trainer."

"I think you're trying to one up us," Dean said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, she's not trying to one up us, bro." Roman replied. "I think it's a great idea that she wanted to do that for the person who trained her."

I smiled at Roman and Dean rolled his eyes at Roman and I just chuckled at him.

"Whatever you say," Dean muttered.

We all then got ready for the show and I dressed in my vegan leather crop top, my leather vest, my black vegan leggings and my combat boots. I then sat and I just scrolled through that creepy message that Damon sent to me and I just took a breath before shutting my phone off and getting warmed up for the match. As I was stretching out, I had the music of William Control playing on shuffle. William is actually a good friend of mine and Alissa's and he plays electronic, almost club like music, but it's more darker than most club music. It's the kind of music you'd hear in a goth club, basically and William is the voice of F.E.A.R on Black Veil Brides' record, Wretched &amp; Divine.

After a few minutes of warming up and clearing my mind of anything else that was bugging me from doing a few yoga poses, I felt ready and focused for this match and ready to go out there. I then followed Roman, Seth and Dean when we got our cues to head out through the crowd to the ring and we put on our masks. We headed through the curtain and walked through the crowd and as I was set to do the jump and roll like Seth taught me because of my gazelle legs having problems getting over the barricade, something in the crowd caught my eye. I then saw that it was Damon. I gasped softly and slowly jumped over the barricade. Roman followed suit and he narrowed his eyes at me in wonder and I brushed it off as we headed inside the ring.

Unfortunately, The Wyatts had beaten us, even though I had hit Bray with two Frost Injections. As we headed backstage, I couldn't help but look at Damon, who was sitting in the front row with an evil smile. When we walked through the curtain, I began to panic, I was hyperventilating and twitching.

"Is she okay?" Seth said. Roman walked over to me and he gently put his hands on my shoulders and I began to calm down and I looked up at him.

"Frost. Hey. What's going on?" Roman said, softly.

"One of the guys in the front row when we did our entrance used to bully me when I was in school," I began. "Both verbally and physically. He found me on Twitter and is stalking me again."

"How long has he been stalking you for?" Dean asked.

"Since I started working in Ring Of Honor," I replied.

"Does he have any mental issues or is he just obsessive?" Seth asked. I scoffed softly.

"He's just an obsessive freak," I said.

"Did you ever date the guy?" Roman asked and I shook my head and laughed.

"He wanted to date me and kept asking me for years," I explained. "But when he realized that I was serious, he started harassing me in different ways. I thought I was done with him, but I guess not."

I then heard a growl coming from Roman and it made me jump a little.

"If he tries anything, I'm gonna rip his head off." Roman said, angrily. "Have you tried getting a restraining order?"

"Yes, but it expired a few months ago," I said, with a sigh. "I never got the chance to get a new one."

"Now would be a good time to get a new one," Dean told me. "And I agree with Roman, if he tries anything, we will tear him apart."

Seth nodded and I sighed again, this time was more relieving because I knew that I had protection.

"You're right. It was just such a hassle last time and I didn't think I'd have to think about it again," I said. "Ugh, that psychotic son of a bitch!"

"We've got your back. Always," Roman told me and I nodded.

"I know. Thank you, boys." I said as I hugged them.

"No need to thank us," Seth told me. "What he's doing is an injustice and we don't stand for injustice, do we, boys?"

Roman and Dean shook their heads and I just laughed and they were right, they weren't gonna stand for an injustice and what Damon was doing or has planned on doing is one.

"We'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe in case he does try anything," Roman said, as his hand rubbed my back. "We promise."

I nod and I lay my head on his shoulder and he just smiled at me. I felt so much better now that I told them because I have protection and that makes me feel safe and knowing that no matter what, these boys would always be there and that was a relief and they weren't afraid to take Damon down and knowing that, I can sleep better tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

(Songs: 'Romance &amp; Devotion' by William Control and 'Saturday Night' by The Misfits. Hope you guys liked the last chapter! I had to add a villain into the story because it wouldn't work if I didn't do that, I don't know why I do that, but I do. I guess it's just the way I look at the story or writing in general... Anyways. Enough of my blubbering. This chapter, is when the romance starts to kick in! I hope you guys enjoy! ML! PS: Also, the songs are available on Anne &amp; Roman's Spotify Playlist! If you want the link to listen along while you read, feel free to message me! ~Tigerstar 'The Immortal Queen' Massacre~)

The next morning, after Seth, Dean and Roman and I headed out on our flights for Raw, I called the police station and see if I could get a restraining order put out against Damon. at least something that could stop him in his tracks from coming after me, even with The Shield's protection, I still felt like he could still try something. I'm not sure whether it was just fear or I'm just being paranoid. There was also some tension going on between the boys because of our loss to The Wyatt Family. I just sighed as we headed to the arena after getting settled in our hotels. I looked out the window at the road that passed us by.

"You okay, Frost?" Roman's voice brought me back to reality, which is in the backseat of the car with him while Dean was shotgun and Seth drove. I just nodded my head.

"I took Dean's advice and I went and got a restraining order put on Damon," I said. "I'm just waiting for it to go into effect."

He nodded and I then felt his hand on my back, comforting me. I smiled slightly at the gesture.

"Don't stress over it," He told me. "It'll happen sooner or later. And it'll stop Damon in his tracks and to stop him from setting out on what he plans to do."

When we arrived and we each got ready for the show tonight, I walked up to security and asked them to keep an eye out for Damon, in case he decides to show up. I then showed the guards a picture of Damon, who really looks like a gothic Charlie Hunnam with short black hair and tattoos and green eyes. I then showed Seth, Dean and Roman and they all had disgusted looks on their faces and I cracked up laughing.

"He looks like Jax Teller gone wrong," Seth said. Roman and Dean stared at him like he's nuts.

"Is there any weird show that you aren't a fanboy of?" Roman asked.

"Oh, come on! Have you not seen Sons of Anarchy?!" I said.

"Parts of it because like that show Doctor Who, Seth's always watching it." Dean said. "And he has a thing for that blonde girl, Wendy."

I nodded. Wendy is the ex wife of Jax Teller and mother of Abel, Jax's son.

"Then you know who Charlie Hunnam is and that Damon looks like his fucked up goth doppelganger," I said, that making Seth and Roman laugh. I then began to warm up beside them and as I was stretching out and getting focused, I couldn't help but bring up Sons of Anarchy.

"I'm surprised you don't watch Sons of Anarchy," I said. "Besides, it's based off of Hamlet and besides the motorcycle club, it has an incredible storyline."

"Darling, do I look like the kind of guy who cares about stuff like poetry?" Dean said. And I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"It's not poetry, genius," I told him. "It's an actual story and a play. Hell, Sons of Anarchy isn't the only thing that's based off of it. The Lion King is too."

That made Roman raise a brow.

"The Lion King?" Roman asked. I nodded and told them about the lore and then they understood. We then headed out through the curtain and did our entrance and I tried to not look or act paranoid but on occasion, I would look over my shoulder. And as we headed into the ring, the boys were going for each other's throats even as they went after The Wyatts when they came out and every time I was in the ring, I was envisioning a member of The Wyatts as Damon and letting all of my rage out on them and I had to keep calm and try to be peacemaker and really, I was boiling on the inside because it was getting annoying.

"Keep it together! All of you!" I then growled at them, because I couldn't take it anymore. That stopped them mid track and they shut up completely. "You guys need to get on the same page!"

As soon as we got backstage and the cameras were off of us, I was about to lose my shit because of the stress of Damon and plus the tension with the boys, it just wasn't mixing well with me and Roman, he was the one who sensed it, he pulled me away from Seth and Dean.

"Listen. I know that you're stressing," Roman told me, keeping a slight grip on my wrist. He then let go of my wrist and he took a breath before he spoke again. I looked at him. "I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now and I figured that now would be the right time. I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight?"

My breath caught in my throat slightly and I had to swallow my breath for a second before I spoke.

"You don't have to do that," I asked. Roman smiled at me and I could literally feel my heart beginning to melt when he looked at me like that.

"I insist, Frost." He said. "Come on."

"But, Damon.." I looked down and Roman put his fingers under my chin and he made me look at him again.

"Don't worry about Damon," Roman's voice became soft. "Plus, I wanted to make it all up to you when we hated each other."

What do I have to lose? I mean, really? I thought. Plus, if I go out with Roman, he would be protection in case Damon does show up and I've been waiting for when Roman was going to make it up to me.

"Okay." I said and a huge grin came across Roman's face.

"All right. I'll see you in a bit," Roman said. I smiled and after the show, we went back to the hotel and I changed into a black dress with silver studs on the shoulders and I wore my black fishnets and high heeled black boots and I wore a vegan military jacket and I put dark blue Manic Panic in the tips of my black hair and I wore black eyeshadow and dark red lipstick, I put my hair in a ponytail after the dye dried.

I then went over to Roman's room and Seth opened the door and he and Dean had stupid grins on their faces and I rolled my eyes at them until Roman came over.

"Hey, she's my date." Roman growled softly at them and they both quit grinning and I laughed. Roman looked me up and down and he smirked at me.

"You look beautiful, Frost." He said and I blushed.

"Thank you." I then looked Roman up and down and he was in all black, I guess we both thought the same idea. His hair was in a ponytail.

"You clean yourself up pretty nice yourself, Reigns." I said and Seth and Dean snickered and Roman rolled his eyes. He extended his hand for mine and we walked out.

"Don't stay out too late, kids! We got a 5am flight tomorrow!" Dean yelled as I facepalmed and Roman flipped him off and I heard laughter.

"And those two are your brothers?" I said. Roman chuckled and put his hands up.

"Not biologically, thank God." And we both laughed and we both got into the rental car we were using, Roman insisted on driving and I was fine with that. I then decided to plug my phone into the speakers and let him get a taste of what I listened to, and I hit play and the first song that played was 'Saturday Night' by The Misfits. He actually was into the music that played on the radio from my phone and I smiled as I softly sang along to the lyrics.

"At least you have better music than Seth does," Roman told me. I laughed at that.

"Well, Seth and I listen to the same kind of music," I said. "But I have bands that kind of settle down the hardcore and thrashy metal. The Misfits are no exception."

"At least you have bands that aren't as thrashy as Seth does." Roman said. "I can't tell you how many times his music has given me a headache."

I giggled softly, knowing that Roman isn't the type who likes metal was strange to me, but it is funny to hear that Seth's music drives him crazy.

"Luckily, I'm not Seth." I said. "Plus, with bands like The Misfits, why complain?"

"I agree," He said. "Even though this is my first time listening to them."

My jaw dropped as he made a turn to the restaurant and parked the car.

"You've never listened to The Misfits?" I asked and Roman shook his head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The Misfits was one of the bands I listened to and grew up on as a kid. "Well, that's definitely going to change if I'm around."

He chuckled and we got out of the car, my arm linked in his and we walked inside.

"You know," I said. "If we're doing this, you should call me by my first name and not my ring name."

A smile came across his face and that made my heart almost flutter.

"Whatever you want, Anne." He told me and I smiled.

"That's better," I said, as we sat down and as for dinner, I just settled on something vegetarian and that was eggplant parmesan because I am a vegetarian and it was actually very sweet of Roman to go out of his way and do this for me. We laughed and joked and we talked and I felt my feelings for him grow and by now, I was getting used to calling him Leati. After a while, he reached across for my hand and he lightly squeezed it.

"There's something I need to tell you," Leati said. I nodded, all ears for what he has to say. "You know, Anne, I kinda wanted you to hate me."

I was taken back by that and I gasped softly, almost quietly. Why would he want me to hate on him? I thought.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I figured, if you hated me," He began. "I wouldn't get close to you and feel what I feel right now."

My eyes widened and I just was in shock. He actually had feelings for me? That was surprising for me to hear and because he kept it hidden from me this whole time. It took me a moment to process what he had just said to me.

"I know, that's a lot to take in." He said. "But, I just wanted to you that."

"What made you change your mind?" I said.

"When you told me about your sister," He told me. "And you cried. I knew then and there that I had to put what I set out to do aside and make it right between you and I. I wanted to show you that I care about you and that I would be there for you. I couldn't hide it anymore and another reason is because I was hurt in the past and I just wanted to put all of my emotions aside and keep a wall up."

I nodded and I just lightly squeezed his fingers and he smiled at me. I understood where he came from, I have been hurt in the past as well and I know what that feels like and when you have to put your walls up when people get too close.

"I get it." I replied. "I've dealt with my fair share of it, so I know what it's like to put emotions aside and put a wall up. And I just think that it's so sweet of you to tell me that you care about me and are willing to be there for me."

"And I'm sorry for what I said to you," He said. "I never intended to say those things."

"I forgive you," I replied, smiling and a grin came across his face.

After dinner, Leati and I headed to a small dance club together and it was funny watching him try to dance because he couldn't dance worth shit but he tried and it made me laugh. The song that played was 'Romance &amp; Devotion' by William Control.

"I think Ambrose needs to give you some lessons," I teased him. He scowled at me.

"Shut up, Frosty." I rolled my eyes at the 'Frosty' comment. Apparently somebody has heard me talking to Alissa.

"Watch it or I will put a video up on Twitter to show the world how poor of a dancer you are," I said, with amusement. That shut him up and I smiled evilly.

After a couple of hours of being at the club, we headed back to the hotel around eleven. And Leati walked me back to my room and I just turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you for tonight," I whispered. "I really appreciate it."

A smile came across his face and after I opened the door with my room key and turned to walk inside, he grabbed my wrist, making me meet his eyes again.

"You're welcome, Baby Doll." He murmured and before I could even process a response, he kissed me. It took me a second to realize what had happened and I responded to him, letting my arms wrap around his neck. We pulled apart and I smiled before leaving a small peck on his lips before heading into my room.

I literally sank to the floor. Holy shit. Wow. I thought. I then grabbed my phone out and called Alissa and told her everything because she sounded like a teenager and it made me laugh.

"Aww. He sounds so sweet," Alissa said. "Shit. He might even give Doyle a run for his money."

We both laughed at that and I just couldn't keep the smile off of my face.

"What was that, sweetheart?" I heard Doyle in the background and Alissa giggled.

"Nothing, babe." Alissa said and then she got serious for a moment. "Just remember Frosty, if Roman hurts you, Doyle won't hesitate to kick his ass."

"I know," I told her. "I also think that Seth and Dean will take a piece of him as well, so I'm covered. But, I don't think Roman's the type to do that kind of thing anyways."

"I get it. But you never know what could happen," Alissa explained. "Doyle and I care about you and we're just looking out for you."

"I know. Thank you for always having my back, Alissa." I replied.

"Hey, we're like sisters and we always have each other's backs," Alissa told me.

"You got that right."

"But from what I've gathered from you telling me about Roman," Alissa began. "He seems like he really wants to make you happy and that's all I care about. Is your happiness."

I smiled brightly and big at that and hearing that warmed my heart.

"Aww. Thank you, sissy." I said and Alissa laughed.

"No problem, sis." She said. "I'll let you go so you can get some sleep. I'll talk to you soon."

"Okay. Bye."

And we hung up and I just went to bed after taking my dress off and slipping into something more comfortable, an old The Agonist shirt and a pair of shorts and then my phone went off with a text from Roman.

See you in the morning, Baby Doll.

I smiled at that and I went to sleep because all four of us had a flight to catch.


End file.
